Notre enfant
by t0lena
Summary: Hermione est de retour à Londres. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, bien des années ont passés, et elle se retrouve vite en face de la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, de sa plus grande blessure aussi. OS


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partis de l'univers de Harry Potter, grandement mené par J.K. Rowling.

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

C'est la première fois que je poste un OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Notre enfant**

Elle marchait aussi rapidement que sa jambe douloureuse le lui permettait, souvenir d'une vieille blessure, elle avait été obligée de revenir après tant d'années d'absence, le survivant allait mourir. Il avait voulu la voir une dernière fois, avant que son dernier soufle ne puisse s'échapper. Pour le moment, il luttait encore, il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper les dernières minutes avec les gens qu'il aimait. Voldmort avait gardé une main mise sur sa vie jusqu'au bout, c'était à cause de lui, à cause des séquelles de son dernier combat contre lui, qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours. Même mort, il arrivait à empêcher trois enfants de grandir avec leur père, biensûr eux l'aurait connu quelques années. Comment Ginny allait supporter son départ ?

Bien qu'elle déteste devoir revenir à Londres, elle lui devait bien ça, après sa fuite monumentale. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait en face.

« PAM »

—Pardonnez moi… Elle releva la tête pour découvrir ce visage, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, même avec toutes ses années. Un souvenir douleureux la submergea.

**0oOo0**

(Flashback, 18 ans plus tôt)

Une jeune femme, visiblement secouée de sanglots, venait de transplaner devant le manoir Malefoy, elle portait un petit paquet, enroulé dans des couvertures et qui gigotait. Elle agita, de sa main libre, la grille avec les forces qui lui restaient et un petit elfe apparut devant elle. Elle gémit, laissant de nouvelles larmes coulées, elle posa le petit paquet au pied du grand portail, il émit quelques pleurs discrets, et elle transplana.

(Fin flashback)

**0oOo0**

—Excusez moi madame, ma question va vous sembler étrange mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu et pourtant votre visage me paraît très familier. Expliqua une belle jeune femme, qui devait, si l'autre ne se trompait pas avoir dans les dix-huit ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur noisette mais teintés de quelques tâches bleu acier.

—Je…

—Peut-être connaissez vous mon père, Drago Malefoy ?

—Je… L'autre femme n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot, à peine était-elle revenue qu'on venait lui cracher son passé en pleine figure.

—Papa, héla la jolie blonde en se retournant, papa viens voir s'il te plaît !

En face d'elle, l'autre femme aurait voulu s'enfuir mais elle restait tétanisée, ses jambes l'empêchaient de bouger, la douceur des mots qui avaient été employé la surprenait.

—Et bien Helie ! Que t'arrive-il ? demanda Malefoy père en se figeant devant le regard chocolat de l'interlocutrice de sa fille, elle qui semblait subjuguée par la voix du nouvel arrivant, elle l'avait imaginé moins rauque, et plus nasillarde, mais elle restait toujours si lancinante.

—Granger… avait soufflé l'homme

—Malefoy… avait répondu Hermione, par réflexe. Et voilà, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer pire journée, ni pire moment.

—Ah voilà ! s'extasia la dénommée Helie, alors qu'elle embrassait la joue d'Hermione, qui surprise posa sa main sur sa peau rosie par ce contact. Malefoy lui lançait un regard mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. Ce geste venait de le plonger dans un profond souvenir.

**0oOo0**

(Flashback, 18 ans plus tôt)

—Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur ! s'égosillait un elfe apeuré en entrant dans le petit salon tenant un paquet qui pleurait ! Qui pleurait ? Drago s'était précipité vers eux, l'elfe lui tendit le paquet, qui cachait un petit bébé et une lettre portant ses initiales.

Il garda le bébé dans ses bras qui se calma immédiatement à son contact semblant fasciné par le visage de l'homme qu'il regardait. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit un parchemin et commença à lire.

_Malefoy,_

_Cette nuit dans ce cachot a été une sombre erreur, même si je te remercie de ton aide. Ce moment d'égarement a laissé quelques traces comme cette enfant, j'ai pensée qu'elle serait bien mieux à tes cotés, regarde la, elle va beaucoup te ressembler, quelques cheveux, blonds évidemment commencent à pousser. Elle sera magnifique, je n'en doute pas. Je t'en pris, prends soin d'elle._

_ Granger_

_P.S. S'il te plaît, peux-tu lui laisser le prénom que je lui est choisie à la naissance, Helie._

(Fin flashback)

**0oOo0**

Oui, Malefoy avait tenu ce semblant de promesse envers elle, et intérieurement elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

—Papa, on pourrait inviter Madame Granger pour dîner ? Demanda Helie, un sourire accroché au visage.

—Mademoiselle Granger… souffla Hermione, toujours figée, les yeux posés sur Drago.

—Euh, oui, pardon. S'excusa la jolie blonde, suppliant son père du regard.

—Très bien, 19h30 au manoir ? S'exclama celui-ci. Tu connais le chemin, rajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

—Bien sûr ! Elle avait senti l'allusion à toute cette partie enfouie et qu'elle croyait oublier de sa vie, à toute à l'heure alors.

Et elle était parti précipitamment. Ce retour était de plus en plus désastreux, d'abord Harry qui lui demandait comme dernière faveur de rester à Londres pour veiller sur Ginny et leurs trois enfants, ainsi il la forçait à rester dans la capitale anglaise, parce qu'il savait très bien que jamais elle n'abandonnerait celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie, malgré les années d'éloignement. Ensuite elle avait rencontré Ron au détour d'un couloir de Sainte Mangouste. Ils s'étaient souris, avaient discutés quelques minutes, et s'étaient enfuis chacun d'un côté différent. Quand elle était enfin sorti de son lieu d'emprisonnement à la fin de la guerre, elle avait changée, et lui aussi. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se séparaient en bons amis, parce qu'ils s'étaient expliqués et que rien ne devait détruire leur longue et tenace amitié. Puis elle découvrait sa grossesse, fuyait loin de sa ville natale et de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Sept mois plus tard, elle accouchait dans un hôpital vétuste, de cette petite fille, déjà si jolie, de cette beauté hypnotique qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle avait dû s'y faire, ça avait été difficile, pourtant après un mois aux côtés de sa chair, comprenant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Drago, elle l'avait abandonnée devant la grille de l'immense propriété de celui-ci.

Et maintenant, c'était eux qu'elle avait rencontré. Quel autre surprise pouvait bien lui réserver ce retour d'une longue, trop longue absence ? Oui, elle le reconnaissait, Londres et l'Angleterre en général lui avait manqué, ces amis aussi.

Hermione Granger ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ceux-ci, parce qu'elle rencontrait enfin la jeune femme, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir grandir, à part grâce aux quelques photos venant de journaux sorciers qu'elle trouvait, Helie était resplendissante. Avait-elle grandi avec une femme qui savait la conseiller ? Avait-elle évolué avec une mère, ou avait-elle ce manque au creux de son cœur ?

Quand à lui, longtemps elle l'avait détesté, mais quand elle s'était retrouvé prisonnière dans le camp des mangemorts, il avait été une aide précieuse, un soutien, l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer. Après chaque torture, il venait la soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait, et malgré son visage qu'il gardait impassible, dans ses yeux si gris d'amertume transparaissaient la désolation. Il n'oubliait jamais de lui apporter son mince repas, et surtout il avait, il lui avait sauvé la vie. La brune venait de perdre son sourire, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir oublier ce souvenir, mais il était si bien gravé en elle. Elle en rêvait encore, moins maintenant, après ces quelques années, elle revoyait cette scène si douloureuse. Elle n'oublierait jamais son visage ce jour-là, quand il avait ouvert la porte avec fracas, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, parce qu'il avait entendu ses cris étouffés par la main d'un mangemort qui tentait de la rendre inconsciente, et ses mains sales qu'il laissait trainé sur son corps, Hermione avait compris en le voyant entrer quelques minutes plus tôt, devant cette lueur lubrique qui illuminait son regard, il comptait la violer. Devant cette scène, le visage de Drago avait complètement changé, la rage s'était incrustée dans ses traits, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte acier qui exprimait la fureur, la haine. Le blond s'était alors jeté sur le mangemort, et l'avait lancé contre le mur à côté, il l'avait roué de coups, et l'avait jeté hors de la pièce. Puis il avait refermé la porte, et s'était approché d'Hermione qui pleurait, maladroitement il l'avait enlacé, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, et lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Alors un désir soudain les avait pris. Elle était certaine qu'elle mourrait là, il l'admirait bien que les apparences soient trompeuses. Ils avaient partagés une longue nuit faite de désir, de passion, et de caresses.

Deux semaines plus tard, des cris avaient retentis dans tout le bâtiment, elle s'était très vite inquiétée, Drago avait débarqué, il souriait, lui soufflant qu'elle était sauvée, qu'ils étaient là, ils la cherchaient, Potter et Weasley la cherchaient, tous les mangemorts tombaient, elle était libérée. Il l'avait emmené près d'eux, et avait combattu à leurs côtés. Plus tard, lors de son procès, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui avait lancé un regard de remerciement, et ils ne s'étaient jamais revu. Néanmoins elle avait continué à l'apprécier dans l'ombre, lui qui essayait de se racheter une conduite et de sauver le nom Malefoy.

**0oOo0**

Bien que les années soient passées, depuis sa libération et la fin de cette guerre, elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de la sauver, lui qui aimait tant lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors un nouveau souvenir la frappa.

(Flashback, après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, peu avant que la Marque des Ténèbres ne réapparaisse. )

Quand Harry, Ron et elle s'enfuyaient dans les bois, le roux avait trébuché sur une racine, alors Drago s'était manifesté avec une de ces remarques grinçantes. Elle se souvint de ces yeux pâles frappé d'une lueur étincelante, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris mais l'avait longtemps obsédé. Parce qu'il ne fixait qu'elle à ce moment-là, quand il avait dit :

—Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer.

Elle avait réagi comme elle le faisait à chaque fois face à lui, par l'attaque pourtant au fond d'elle, un trouble était apparu, une minime fissure.

(Fin Flashback)

A l'intérieur, elle sentit une vieille douleur se réveiller, une blessure profonde et qu'elle croyait enfoui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais pu oublier sa détention chez les mangemorts, les supplices infligés et la douceur des paroles du fils Malefoy ensuite. La brèche avait continué de s'étirer pendant ses cinq mois de séquestration. Laissant place à un sentiment nouveau envers ce garçon qu'elle avait tant appris à détester,oui, elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Elle avait voulu le défendre lors de son procès, et ses amis l'avaient suivis, lui permettant la liberté et enfin le vrai choix de ces convictions.

Pourtant à l'approche de ce futur repas, une seule chose l'obsédait, elle sentait encore la brûlure sur son corps dû aux caresses de « son bourreau », les années n'en faisaient rien. Jamais elle n'avait eu de relations après Ron, jamais elle n'avait eu d'autres d'enfants qu'avec Drago, elle n'avait plus rien connu de tel, sa vie après la guerre n'avait été qu'un énormé chaos.

**0oOo0**

Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir Malefoy, dans un des nombreux salons, le propriétaire discutait avec un vieil ami, Blaise Zabini.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien lui refuser, et pourtant je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener… Soupira le blond.

— Drago… Elle veut connaître sa mère, cette femme qui la abandonnée, et dont tu ne lui as jamais dit aucuns mal. D'après les rumeurs de Sainte Mangouste, Harry est sur le point de mourir, il a envoyé des centaines d'hiboux pour la retrouver, pour lui demander une dernière faveur, celle de rester à Londres pour veiller sur sa femme et ses enfants. Ginny m'a confié qu'Hermione avait accepté sans hésitation, comme si elle avait récupérer la permission de revenir après avoir été banni. Elle m'a aussi dit que d'après elle, Harry avait aussi fait ça pour toi, il lui a dit qu'il te devait ça, qu'ils vous le devaient.

—J'ai tellement attendu ce jour, Blaise, j'espérais seulement que Helie aurait pû grandir avec des deux parents.

—Nous le savons tous, et même si ils ont doutés, ils ont compris tout ce que tu cachais, il suffit de te voir regarder votre fille, c'est la seule étincelle que produise tes yeux depuis des années.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là, les deux amis se serrèrent la main et Blaise transplana. Alors Drago plongea son regard dans la contemplation d'une photo posé sur la cheminée, un cadeau d'Harry, où on voyait une jeune fille brune qui souriait et semblait parler gaiement, Hermione Granger.

Tout avait tellement changé depuis la fin de cette guerre, tout sauf cette fascination qu'il avait pour elle, et ce sentiment inconnu qui le dévorait. Elle revenait, il devait tout faire pour la récupérer.

**0oOo0**

Manoir Malefoy, 19h30.

Une sonnette résonna jusqu'au salon, Hermione attendait anxieuse devant la porte et pour ne rien arranger ce fut Drago qui vient lui ouvrir :

—Tiens, tu ouvres les portes maintenant ?

—Et toi, tu passes ma grille ? Déclara-t-il, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« _Très bien les hostilités étaient lancés. _» Pensa la jolie brune en entrant.

—Tu sembles fatiguée… Souffla-t-il.

—Je… Le voyage a été long. Vieillir te réussit plutôt bien, dit-elle à son tour. Il avait cet stature, une attitude, sa beauté froide mais fascinante.

—On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi. Il accéléra le pas, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses fines lèvres. Dépêche Granger ! Helie nous attend, nous dinerons tous les quatre dans la petite salle à manger.

—Tous les quatre ? Ta femme ?

—Tu es bien mal informé…

—Papa ne sait jamais marié… Intervint une voix douce, c'était Helie qui venait d'apparaître devant l'entrée d'une spacieuse salle à manger. La brune resta incrédule devant cette révélation, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de liens avec les journaux sorciers anglais et donc pas vraiment d'idées sur la vie qu'il menait.

—Par contre, j'ai un fiancé, venez !

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce où un jeune homme, grand, la peau hâlé, les cheveux noirs, des yeux verts foncés presque noirs, une belle allure les attendait. Il avait le visage fermé, mais ses yeux trahissaient l'amour qu'il semblait porté à Helie.

—Je peux vous appeler Hermione ? Demanda la jolie jeune femme blonde, soucieuse.

—Bien sûr ! S'exclama celle-ci, souriante.

—Voici Donovan, mon fiancé. Donovan, je te présente Hermione Granger, tu sais…

—Parfaitement, il baisa la main de l'héroïne de guerre, enchantée Madame Granger.

—De même, mais c'est mademoiselle…

—Pardon… S'excusa-t-il confus, pour toutes réponses elle lui sourit avec affection.

—Donovan était à Serpentard, il fait partit d'une bonne famille de sangs pur qui n'a jamais cautionné les idées de Voldemort, expliqua Malefoy.

—Très bien, acquiesça l'ancienne Gryffondor, et toi Helie ? Tu étais aussi chez les Serpentard, je suppose…

—A vrai dire, non, j'ai fais ma scolarité dans la maison Gryffondor. Répondit Helie, très souriante.

—Oh ! Alors ces stupides querelles entre maisons se sont calmés ?

—Oui, on peut dire ça, mais il reste toujours une grande rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. Déclara Donovan, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La conversation s'interrompit quelques minutes durant lesquelles Helie s'affairait à la cuisine, Hermione avait proposé son aide, mais la jeune femme avait refusé poliement en acceptant celle de son fiancé. Laissant la bune à ses vieux démons, ou plutôt au seul diable de son placard. Il avait pris son visage impassible, scrutant le visage de son invitée.

—Alors Blaise m'a expliqué que tu étais revenu pour voir Potter.

—Tu es bien informé, déclara-t-elle, puis perdant son sourire, elle ajouta, il ne lui reste…

—Je sais, je lui ai rendu visite il y a quelques jours.

—Tu …

—Je suis en assez bons termes avec lui et sa petite famille, depuis la fin de la guerre, il est d'ailleurs le parrain d'Helie.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise, pour une surprise s'en était une, et de taille, quelle nouvelle ! Ce à quoi il ajouta :

—Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à connaître sa mère !

L'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, des larmes menaçaient de couler.

—Je… Elle sait ?

—Évidemment, nous étions tous d'accord pour ne jamais lui cacher…

—Nous ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Mais on ne s'est jamais aimé, elle…

—Elle n'est pas une erreur ! Rugit Drago, son regard acier s'assombrissait, pour le coup il tenait plus du lion que du serpent.

—Je sais, voyons ! Soupira-t-elle. Qui a prit cette décision ?

—Harry, les deux Weasley, devant le regard interloqué de celle-ci il ajouta, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que Blaise et Luna.

– Luna ?

—Oui, elle te connaissait non ?

—Oui, mais…

—Elle était dans un cachot à quelques mètres de toi, Blaise s'est bien occupé d'elle.

—Arrête de répondre avant que je ne pose les questions Malefoy ! Ça m'agace !

—Bien Hermione ! Dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom. Ils ont eu deux adorables enfants, Grace a un an de moins qu'Helie et ressemble énormément à Blaise, contrairement à Neil qui est comme sa mère, et pas seulement physiquement.

Quel déluge d'informations, elle recevait ce soir, et elles étaient de plus en plus surprenantes.

—Et Weasley s'est marié avec Anna Davies, une de ces collègues du Ministère !

C'était mesquin, mais il attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec elle.

—Oh, c'est… Il ne m'en a même pas parlé, soupira la brune, déçue.

—Désolé je pensais…

—Arrête, je sais très bien que tu attendais une réaction de ma part, mais tu ne sauras rien de ce que je pense de cette nouvelle !

Et le silence retomba lourdement, installant avec lui une ambiance bien plus pesante, lui réfléchissait, elle se posait des milliers de questions. Puis les futurs mariés apportèrent le dîner, la conversation reprit calmement, Hermione évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Drago qui s'obstinait à la fixer.

—J'ai entendu votre conversation, je sais donc que tu es au courant… Avoua Helie, la brune laissa tombée sa fourchette d'appréhension, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

—Je suis désolée, tu dois me trouver lâche et tu dois me détester.

—Non, pas vraiment, je t'en ai voulu plus jeune, mais je n'ai connu que des gens qui disaient du bien de toi, même après ta fuite, ils ont toujours su ne dire que du bien de toi. Je regrette seulement de ne pas savoir la cause de ton départ, c'est difficile tu sais de grandir en pensant qu'on a été qu'une erreur pour notre mère.

—Depuis que tu as vu le jour,, tu n'as jamais été une erreur, jamais ! S'exclama Hermione, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Drago ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi pleurer, il aurait voulu se lever et l'enlacer, mais il se le refusait, il détestait être rejeté, il l'avait été trop souvent.

—J'ai eu du mal à supporter l'après-guerre Helie, ma relation avec Ron, que j'avais toujours crû être le bon se terminait, parce que nous ne nous aimions pas ou plus comme on le pensait, je découvrais ma grossesse, je savais très bien qui serait ton père. Et bien que les Malefoy est été du bon côté pour la bataille finale, des tensions subsistaient, des gens pensaient qu'ils avaient seulement voulu éviter la prison. Drago venait de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Même si je savais que c'était faux et que ceux qui comptaient pour moi connaissaient eux aussi la vérité, j'avais peur du regard des autres. Et puis, nous nous étions toujours détestés ton père et moi, la guerre changeait tout, et je n'avais aucune idée de notre futur relation, de la tournure qu'elle pouvait prendre, j'avais peur et j'ai choisie la solution de facilité.

—Notre relation ? Tu attendais un enfant de moi, Hermione, je n'aurais pas été lâche, je ne vous aurais pas abandonné ! S'insurgea le blond.

—Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé par la fatalité, Drago ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas te forcer à m'aimer… Elle avait prononcé ces paroles plus doucement, c'était presque un murmure.

—Tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin… Souffla-t-il à son tour.

—Que ? La brune hoqueta à nouveau de surprise.

—Nous allons vous laisser vous expliquer, une chambre a été préparé à l'étage pour toi, Her…maman. Bonne nuit à vous deux., j'espère te revoir demain. Donovan disparut de la pièce, suivit de prêt par Helie.

—Nous devrions monter aussi avant d'en dire trop… Malefoy paraissait soudain exténué, suis moi, je t'emmène à l'étage.

Elle acquiesça simplement et se leva, le suivant à travers le manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier étage, où l'ancien Serpentard l'emmena jusqu'au fond du couloir de droite, il lui montra une porte, lui indiquant que c'était sa chambre, trois portes plus loin, il s'arrêta.

—Je suis ici, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit !

Il entra rapidement dans son appartement, elle entra dans le sien, découvrant une superbe pièce, une jolie mais sobre nuisette en soie avait été déposé sur le lit à baldaquin, elle alla dans la salle de bains, afin de prendre une douche et de pouvoir se démaquiller, puis revint pour passer son habit pour la nuit, elle s'installa sous la couette. La brune tourna pendant plus d'une demie heure sans pouvoir s'endormir. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, elle se releva et quitta la pièce. Trois portes plus tard, elle toquait doucement.

—Entre !

Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma avec délicatesse, elle se tenait droite devant le lit où était allongé l'homme qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis plusieurs années.

—Je t'attendais, déclara-t-il, ou plutôt j'espérais que tu viendrais.

Elle sourit devant sa remarque, il baissait bien vite les armes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

—Je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que je ne saurais pas…

—Installe toi, Hermione, dit-il en tapotant le côté libre du lit à côté du sien. Elle s'installa bien vite sous les draps, prenant soin d'être dos à lui, mais bizarrement elle était apaisée par la situation, elle semblait attendra ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. D'un coup de baguette, il fit éteindre la lumière, et l'enserra dans ses bras, ce qui la fit frissonner. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et enlacés pendant un long moment, quand elle lui dit :

—Pourquoi avoir dit que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te forcer à m'aimer ?

—Je t'admirais déjà depuis longtemps avant, et ces mois passées avec toi, bien que nos rapports étaient tendus au début, m'ont appris à t'apprécier réellement. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, c'était seulement l'expression de ce dont j'avais envie depuis un petit moment. Après ta libération et la fin de la guerre, j'ai compris que tu me manquais, j'avais besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, et puis tu t'es évaporé, pour réapparaître avec un enfant. Je n'ai cessé de rester accroché à ton souvenir. C'est, je crois, ce qui nous a rapproché tes amis et moi.

—Je n'aurais jamais pensé tout ça de ta part…

—Il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas. A toi maintenant… Il soupira et lança, tu aimes toujours Ron ?

—Drago ! Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, accrochant son regard, tu m'as écouté au repas ? Quand je dis nous ne nous aimions plus, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

—…

—Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, et je ne peux toujours pas même après dix huit années.

Elle parcourut son visage du regard, comme si elle cherchait à s'imprégner de chaque trait. Puis elle ferma les yeux, le blond en profita pour poser un baiser sur sa bouche, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux stupéfaites, il s'éloigna lentement, mais Hermione reposa alors ses lèvres sur la commissure des siennes. Il sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'embrassant à nouveau avec plus de passions et moins de peurs. Plusieurs baisers plus tard, il s'arrêta, la fixa et dit d'un air très sérieux :

—Et si tu m'épousais ?

—Drago, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt !

—Dix-huit ans, tu trouves que…

—Chut… Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de son futur époux et s'exclama, d'accord !

**0oOo0**

— Drago, pose moi ! S'exclama la mariée, alors que son époux lui faisait traverser le hall, puis montait doucement les escaliers qui les menait à la chambre conjugale.

—Pas avant d'être arrivé dans notre lit, chérie. Il rit, tout le monde avait été fasciné par le changement radicale de l'ancien Serpentard depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait. Ainsi sa phrase fit rire, les quelques convives qui les suivaient, puisqu'ils habitaient avec eux. Helie était là, avec Donovan, mais aussi Ginny et ses enfants, qui étaient venus vivre au manoir à la mort de Harry, Hermione voulait la garder près d'elle, afin d'être sûre que sa meilleure amie irait bien malgré la peine.

Une fois devant la porte, la récente mariée l'aida à ouvrir la porte et à la refermer à clé, puis son mari la posa sur le lit.

—A nous, la nuit de noces ! Dit-il, un sourire charmeur.

—Il n'est que 17h !

—La nuit sera plus longue… Elle rit doucement.

—Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. L'ancienne Gryffondor l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

—Moi aussi, moi aussi Madame Malefoy, je vous aime.

Ils sourirent en même temps, c'était si bon de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et consommèrent comme il se doit leur mariage.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petite OS vous a plu. En fait je voulais attendre que vous ayez finis de lire pour vous expliquer mon choix de pairing.

J.K. Rowling a réellement une imagination débordante, ce qu'elle a crée, cet univers est complétement magique (c'est le mot adéquate je crois ^^). Seulement dans tout ça, il y a un point qui me chagrine, c'est le couple Ron/Hermione, je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire, je trouve qu'il le lui correspondra jamais vraiment. J'imagine bien Hermione complètement plongée dans son boulot plus tard, ennuyé par sa vie de couple, ennuyé par Ron, et ayant pour seul refuge ses enfants et le boulot.

Et j'aime impensable couple Hermione/Drago, parce que si il avait pu passer au dessus de toute son éducation, si elle avait réussi à percer sa coquille, tout aurait été possible. J'aime les amours impossible, je ne pourrais jamais changée ça.

Merci de m'avoir lu, bonne journée (ou soirée).

Peut-être à un de ces quatre, avec une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment.

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.


End file.
